


Еще один вулканец

by ChajnayaChashka



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 06:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3518069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChajnayaChashka/pseuds/ChajnayaChashka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано по рисунку lilac f</p>
            </blockquote>





	Еще один вулканец

Джим не думал, что стать вулканцем настолько сложно.  
\- Я обычный корабельный врач, а не генетик - бормотал Боунс, колдуя над препаратами, которые гипошприц за гипошприцем вводил капитану, бессильно наблюдая, как того корежат чудовищные судороги, как организм пытается избавиться от инородных веществ, но волей-неволей меняется под их напором.   
Кожа приобрела зеленоватый оттенок, черты лица заострились. Подправить брови — минутное дело, пластическая операция уже придала ушам эльфийскую изысканную форму.  
\- А вот волосы придется сбрить - с сожалением констатировал МакКой - Даже если мы их покрасим, они все равно слишком топорщатся…  
Машинка жужжала, роскошные медовые пряди ложились на пол медотсека осенней листвой.  
Боунс украдкой сжал в кулаке одну прядку - на счастье - подумал он, наблюдая, как Джим встает и, поминутно хватаясь за стены, бредет к зеркалу.  
\- Спок был бы доволен - севшим голосом почти прошептал Джим, теряя всю свою решительность и браваду перед лицом строгого незнакомца, который конечно может и являлся отражением, но точно не его — Джеймса Кирка, а кого-то другого — взрослее, спокойнее, логичнее? - капитан фыркнул.  
\- Джим. ты уверен?  
\- Боунс, ты же знаешь, я всегда уверен.  
\- Тогда не теряй времени, через шесть, максимум — восемь часов ты свалишься с реакцией отторжения, и если меня рядом не окажется, то… у доктора перехватило горло и он отвернулся.  
  
\- Спок не ждал помощи. На Энтерпрайз не было больше вулканцев, собственно, там вообще не было вулканцев, только один полукровка-уникум, которого спасти сейчас мог только соотечественник, убедив агрессивных дикарей в том, что он — не исчадие местного аналога ада, а представитель целой расы. Они были готовы поверить незнакомцу только в одном случае — если с "небесной лодки" спустится еще один зеленокровый гоблин — Спок улыбнулся, поймав себя на интонациях МакКоя. Доктор волнуется, наверное. Собственно, он всегда волнуется, кроме тех, далеко не редких случаев, когда они попадают в руки недоброжелательно настроенных аборигенов все втроем. Тогда МакКой демонстрирует безмятежное спокойствие. Поразительный человек. А капитан, Джим, скорее всего мечется в поисках решения, не в силах смириться с неизбежным. 

  
  
Спок попытался устроиться поудобнее, повел плечами и застыл в странной напряженной позе, когда в открывшуюся дверь, окруженный местными жителями, шагнул вулканец. Пожалуй, это был первый раз, когда Спок просто не мог поверить своим глазам. Настоящий вулканец с острыми скулами, складками вокруг слишком пухлых, по канонам вулканской красоты, губ, с бритым черепом, будто после болезни или добровольной длительной медитации вдали от мира, в синей форме научного отдела. Но кто? Откуда они… Как? Когда вулканец поднял на него глаза, сверкнувшие пронзительной синевой на непривычно жестком лице, Спок задохнухнулся на секунду, но постарался выглядеть максимально спокойно.  
  
\- Кто он тебе? Кто он для тебя? - вождь неплохо говорил на стандарте, но чуть путался, стараясь донести вопрос до гостей? пленников?  
\- t'hy'la - медленно ответил Спок - он для меня — всё.  
  
Боунс считал минуты, оставшиеся до окончания контрольного времени, глядя на прядь золотых волос, и очень старался верить. что на этот раз снова все окончится хорошо.


End file.
